Most Obvious Weakness
by Loveholic666
Summary: Once allies, you traveled far and wide with him and managed to save both your worlds from a great threat. But you soon had to part. He was a proclaimed hero and you were a princess. And now you're sworn enemies! How can things go back to how they were?
1. Chapter 1

Your heart sank as you watched him. For a warrior of his stature to lower herself to this... He's been at it for days; tearing apart this village, bit by bit. It seems tonight has been another disappointment. Doesn't he realize that what he's looking for isn't there? 

You decide to put an end to his desperate searching. Not in concern of the village, but for his sake.

"I believe you're finished here." You stop him in his tracks.

"Quit interfering."

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me, pup. Can't you see that what you're seeking is right here, under your nose?"

He took a whiff at the air and then shot a look at you. His glare was chilling. So, he finally caught on. "Why don't you stop playing games with me and explain why you left your scent all around this village. Or why you had me searching for no --- no reason at all!" He clenched his fists and began to tremble. Not out of fear, but because of something else... anger, maybe? "I have a score to settle with you, Midna! For my Hyrule!"

"I warn you," you say. " You shouldn't throw away the life I spared. It's insulting."

"Trust me, sparing my life will become your biggest regret. I'll make sure of that!" And with that, he charged with all his might. What did he expect to accomplish with mere force?

You simply dodge the attack and pull out your sword; all in one swift movement. He hesitated before transforming into his demon form.

"So you do have tricks up your sleeve. Let's see if you've gotten any stronger, pup. Or were you just a waste of my mercy?" You go in for a stab and you assume that he'll dodge the blade but... "Hn. You could've evaded that attack. Now look at you, you're bleeding." Your sword nicked him on the shoulder. But he managed to tell you what he wanted without even parting his lips.

He wasn't afraid and was prepared to fight... for real.

He took hold of the blade in his jaws and tried to pry it from your grip. With a simple thrust of your wrist you could slit right through his mouth and throat. Doesn't he know that. Of course you won't actually do that. Does he know that, too?

As punishment for such careless battle tactics, you blow him away with one good kick. He lands on his feet and quickly attempts another shot. He's not even waiting for an opening! He pounced, diving straight in. His mouth is open, and his fangs are longing to dig themselves into your flesh. Payback will have to include your life, not just pain. You definitely don't want to give him that satisfaction.

With an open palm, you shove him down by his head. He landed hard this time... not exactly on all fours.

"Hmph. Is that all you've got, pup? Maybe I should try this... Tee Hee," The area around you both, darkened. Your energy field has always been used to aid Link, so of course he didn't know how to react to it being used on him. His body, stunned by the pink charges pulsating through his body, collasped to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Most Obvious Weakness - Chapter 2

The shadows of a flickering flame dances on his face.

"This proves it," You think aloud. "I can't do anything right..." You continue to stare bitterly at Link --- who's lying under a bundle of covers you found for him. This was what, your **_millionth_** attempt to take him out? Yet, he still managed to impress you tonight. He's learned to summon his beast form, all by himself. Still, he fought poorly. A disgrace to what he once was; the hero that saved Hyrule from Zant and Ganondorf and allowed your father to reclaim his place on the throne.

Link's piercing eyes flashed open in an instant. He muttered a few words. All you could make out was, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this? For years you make me pursue you all over these god forsaken lands... Then you always defeat me and let me go! Do you really want to kill me?"

"Don't speak such nonsense, pup... Or I'll take out your tongue." You say with a seriousness in your tone (though you're only joking). "I have no intention of killing you."

"Then why?!"

"Can I ask something of you, pup?"

"Answer my question first, Midna!" He demanded. He's quite feisty for someone who was rendered unconscious a little while ago.

You go ahead and ask your question anyway. "Do you blame me for the downfall of your world?"

"Why? Are you saying you're **NOT** to blame, because if you're not then I'm wasting my time with you."

"You're right. Your world has not fallen at the hands of my doing."

"Liar!" He hissed as he jumped up from under the covers. He shook his head furiously and cursed under his breath. "You're lying."

"Honestly it didn't take much. With the light restored, you fools let your guards down. Remember?" Link gave a puzzled frown. "My father, in the arrogance of his reclaimed power, sent his messengers to break down your defenses ---"

"Seeping through portals that **YOU** left behind!" He shouted, well aware of the source. "You didn't keep your end of the deal."

"Wrong, Link..." you say bluntly. " I sealed the warp portals I created. My father opened new ones, in secret locations. That was none of my doing." You fold your arms.

"But Midna, why have you returned?" He's obviously fed up with this your game of tag; him chasing you and vice versa.

"My father's real targets are the ones who actually pose a threat to him. You know what happened before. The ones he trusted most turned on him. You can't blame him for being paranoid and extra cautious!" You look down. "The Twilight King, my father, has ordered me to exterminate all that possess the chosen power of the gods... the Triforce."

"..." He is quiet but his face is intense.

"Hee, but thanks to you Ganondorf has already been taken care of. But that still leaves you..." You go on sternly. "And Princess Zelda."

"Funny. Princess Zelda has given me the special task of eliminating you, Midna." He points out. How ironic.

"Why aren't you the popular one? Receiving special requests from the Princess herself. Although, in the state your in you'll have a hard time defeating me. Here, take this and redeem yourself..." You toss over a sword. (Which was really Link's but somehow a Twilight Messenger got its hands on it. You made sure to get it back, just for your old friend.)

Your attention suddenly turns to Link's hands. His fingernails have been replaced by claws. "So it's started already?"

"Huh?"

You stand up and walk over to the confused boy. (Or man you should say... He's in his 20's now. It's a wonder what years will do to a mortal of the light world!) "You're wolf counter-part is beginning to take over you... completely."

He looked at you as if you were absurd. "Certainly you've noticed this!" He'd be an absolute fool if he hadn't. "The claws and," You pry open his mouth and take a peek inside. "You have fangs! And you're sense of smell must be amazing..." You teasingly pluck his nose.

"Soon you'll be a full-fledged Twilight being." You say in a sing-song voice.

"Don't compare me to the likes of you..."

"Okay, you don't have to be so snappy. Eee Hee." You twirl around and look up at the night sky. "So what do you propose we do, Link? As I told you before, I have no real interest in killing you. Do you want to have the pleasure of killing me?"

"Midna, what do you suppose we do?" He asks, avoiding your question.

You tell him that if he wants to close off the portals they'd have to do it from the other side. _Return to the Twilight realm?_ he asks. _No way. I'm not some foul, disgusting twilit creature... I don't belong there._ You laugh inside, realizing poor Link is in denial. Soon enough he won't be able to withstand his beast counterpart. _He'll blossom into a fabulous creature of shadows..._ you boast.


End file.
